


Chosen Family

by Livelovelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelovelupin/pseuds/Livelovelupin
Summary: “She’s going to freak,” Sirius said, drumming his fingers against the kitchen counter.“Sirius. Stop. She won’t freak.”Sirius bit his lip, shaking his head. “She is so going to freak.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Chosen Family

“She’s going to freak,” Sirius said, drumming his fingers against the kitchen counter.

“Sirius. Stop. She won’t freak.”

Sirius bit his lip, shaking his head. “She is so going to freak.”

“Sirius! Cassiopeia is sweet.”

Sirius sighed. “I know! I _know_ that our daughter is sweet, Merlin, Remus! I just don’t want her to be upset or think that—” 

“Hello, Cantaloupe!” Remus said, cutting Sirius off. Cassiopeia stepped out the fireplace, Regulus in tow. 

“We went on the most biggest roller coaster ever!” Cassiopeia bellowed, directed at both Remus and Sirius. “It was so high up! Right, Reggie?” She asked, turning around to face Regulus. “Right?” Cassiopeia’s cheeks were flushed, her black hair was mostly out of her bun and messily framing her chocolate-and-tomato-sauce-stained face. She looked delighted.

Regulus whistled lowly, nodding. “The absolute biggest.”

“And then we ate some ice-cream and Reggie let me—” Cassiopeia stopped talking when Regulus bumped his shoe into hers. He then put a finger on his lips. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Cassiopeia whispered. She cleared her throat. “We—we went on the roller coaster only—” She turned to Regulus again, and whispered, “yeah?”

Regulus nodded, and Cassiopeia giggled loudly.

“Keeping secrets already, Cantaloupe?” Remus asked. He hoisted Cassiopeia up on their kitchen table to take her shoes off. 

“Gonna get her a fake I.D, next?” Sirius asked Regulus.

Regulus raised his eyebrows. “She’s five. It’s another ten years before I do that. Rest easy, Sirius.”

Sirius walked over to Regulus, pinching his shoulder. “Dick,” he whispered so that Cassiopeia wouldn’t hear. Regulus snickered and Sirius pinched his shoulder again. “Thank you for taking her today. She seems very happy.”

“It’s because she likes me better.” Regulus grinned. “How’d it go? Is he okay?”

“Perfect,” Sirius said honestly. “He’s— perfect. Getting discharged tomorrow. He even had lunch with me and Rem today. He can move his arm, now. I can’t wait for him to come home.”

Regulus smiled slightly. “I’m glad. Are you nervous?”

Sirius shook his head, then focused and Cassiopeia and Remus. She was talking about the girl she sat next to in the teacups while Remus cleaned her face with a towel. She looked so happy. “I’m just— I don’t want Cass to be upset.”

Regulus scoffed. “You’re worried about _Cantaloupe_? She’s the sweetest, Sirius, she’ll love him.”

“Oh damn you and damn Remus. I know that she’s sweet!”

Regulus raised his arms in mock surrender. “Noted. I better be off, anyway.”

“Nightshift?” Sirius asked.

“Nightshift. I’ll check on Edward for you.”

“Yes, please,” Sirius said. “He was sleeping when we left and Penelope told us that visiting hours were over but--”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Come tomorrow,” Sirius said, quickly. “For dinner, I mean. Everyone— Eh, James, Lily, and Harry will be there to meet him. Come, please.”

Regulus blinked. Sirius didn’t blame him for being surprised. Their relationship wasn’t the best, but it was better than it was once upon a time (Cassiopeia somehow made it better). Even if Regulus was not good at being a young brother, he was amazing at being an uncle. Sirius could admit that.

“I— I’d love to.” Regulus coughed, fidgeting slightly. “I guess I better get going, then.”

Sirius grinned. “No sloppy patient files, please.”

Regulus scoffed. “As if, brother. I am not you, am I?” He walked over to Cassiopeia and kissed her cheek.

“Bye, Reggie.”

“Thank you for today, Regulus,” Remus said, smiling. Sirius knew he had eavesdropped on their conversation from his fucking face. He couldn’t be mad, though.

Regulus smiled (very tensely) at Remus, and waved at Cassiopeia before disappearing into the fireplace.

“Very nice of you,” Remus commented as he got Cassiopeia down from the kitchen table and told her to go wash her hands before dinner.

“Yes,” Sirius said, taking out three plates, “which is why you’re going to bring up Edward to Cass. My bravery has been used up for today.”

“Oh, has it, now?”

“I’m a coward until midnight, baby,” Sirius said, and Remus laughed. 

“You wouldn’t think talking to an actual five-year-old would require such bravery.”

“Have you met Cass?” Sirius asked.

Remus hummed. He kissed Sirius’ cheek. “I see where you’re coming from.”

Cassiopeia returned, smiley and bright, still.

“Wash your hands?” Remus asked.

“Yes.”

“With soap?”

Cassiopeia snorted, sitting on one of the chairs around the table.“Silly question, daddy.”

Sirius chuckled, dragging Cassiopeia’s chair closer to his so he could get her hair out of her face for dinner. “Did you have fun today?”

“Yes!” Cassiopeia said. “I went on the teacups with Emily with the red hair, and she…” Cassiopeia started telling the same story that she was just telling Remus. Sirius nodded along, even though he heard most of it already. Remus caught Sirius’ eye when Cassiopeia mispronounced the word “aluminium” when she was talking about the aluminium foil hat Emily had made, and he whispered, “So terrifying.”

Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus, then smiled at Cassiopeia. “It’s a-luh-mi-nee-uhm, Cass.”

“A-luh-ni-mee-uhm?”

“Perfect, Cassie,” Sirius said, not having it in him to correct her again. Remus was filling up their plates with some pasta and sauce, and Sirius got up to get their forks.

“Can we make alunimum hats when we finish?”

Remus pretended to be thinking as he sat down. “Sure thing, Cantaloupe. I’m not so sure they’ll be as good as Emily’s, though.”

“It’s okay! Emily taught me how to make them.”

“Emily seems very nice,” Sirius commented, starting to eat.

“She was kind of mean, actually,” Cassiopeia said with a mouthful of pasta. She had pasta sauce on her cheek, already. Sirius was glad that they hadn’t given her a bath yet. “She was nice to me though.”

Sirius hummed, trying to catch Remus’ eye, and Remus seemed to be purposely avoiding his gaze. Sirius realized then that Remus must be worried, too, even if a little bit.

“Want to open up a specific topic,” Sirius started whispering, so that Cassiopeia wouldn’t hear, “while we’re all sitting together?”

Remus coughed, taking a drink of water, but not saying anything.

“Nothing you want to--”

“Could you speak up, dad, please?” Cassiopeia asked, slurping pasta. “I can’t hear what you’re talking about.”

Sirius felt like he was almost being scolded by his _five-year-old_ daughter. Remus must have felt that same way because he was laughing behind his water glass. 

Sirius glared at him, then grinned, suddenly. He turned to Cassiopeia. “Sure, Cassie, darling. Dad wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah?” Cassiopeia asked, turning to Remus. “What is it, daddy?”

Remus, for his part, looked completely calm now. His hands were slightly fidgeting over the table, though, and when he caught Sirius’ eye, he smiled. Sirius tried to smile in return, his heart hammering against his chest. He was so fucking nervous.

“Cantaloupe, you know how there is a baby in auntie Lily’s stomach?” Remus began softly.

Cassiopeia nodded, taking another pasta bite.

“And you know how that baby is Harry’s little tiny brother or sister?”

Cassiopeia nodded, again. 

“Do you want one?”

Cassiopeia furrowed her eyebrows. “Want one what?”

Remus smiled. “A brother. Or, uh, a sister.”

“Oh,” Cassiopeia said, apparently thinking. She bit her tongue when she was thinking, something Sirius found incredibly endearing. She shook her head. “No, thank you.”

“No, thank you?” Remus repeated, sounding bewildered. 

Cassiopeia shook her head. “No. They would steal all my toys _and_ steal all my Remus and Sirius.” She made a face.

Sirius snorted despite himself. “No one can steal us, Cass.”

“Or steal your toys,” Remus added. 

Sirius could tell that Cassiopeia was getting a little bit fed up. “Yes, they would! No thank you. I don’t want a misvouchies brother or sister.”

“It’s mis-chuh-vuhs, Cantaloupe.”

Cassiopeia scowled. “How do you know?”

“Huh?”

“How do you know it’s mis-chuh-vuhs?” she asked, pronouncing it correctly, angrily.

Remus blinked. He looked lost.

“Daddy’s a teacher,” Sirius said softly, trying to absorb as much of Cassiopeia’s anger as he could. “We listen to him when he tells us these kinds of things, right, Cass?” 

Cassiopeia stared at Sirius for a while. “Is there a baby in your stomach?”

Sirius blinked this time around. He cleared his throat, shaking his head. “No, Cassie.”

“In yours?” Cassiopeia asked Remus, next. She looked upset, which was exactly what they didn’t want to happen.

Remus shook his head. 

“Then there’s no baby?” Cassiopeia asked, sounding hopeful.

“There is a baby, Cantaloupe,” Remus said gently. “Don’t you want to be a big sister?”

“Not really,” she said, shaking her head. Her eyes were getting glassy. “Where is the baby, then?”

“Oh, Cassie,” Sirius said. “Don’t be upset, Cassiopeia, darling.”

Cassiopeia blinked, and tears caught in her eyelashes. “Are you going to love the baby more than me?”

“Of course not, Cantaloupe. We love you so much. We could never--”

“It’s Cas-si-o-pe-ia,” Cassiopeia said, wiping her eyes. “Not Cantaloupe.” 

“You don’t want me to call you Cantaloupe, Cantaloupe?” Remus asked, smiling sadly at Cassiopeia.

“Not if you want to get a baby,” Cassiopeia mumbled, shaking her head. 

“Tell you what,” Sirius began, “we can make a deal.”

Cassiopeia sniffled in acknowledgement.

“We tell you about your baby brother, and then you can make up your mind. Deal?”

Cassiopeia’s eyes widened slightly. She looked interested. “Brother?”

Sirius bit his cheek, trying not to smile. He caught Remus’ eye and saw that Remus looked a little calmer, too. “Yes, brother. His name is Teddy.”

Cassiopeia was looking at her plate, playing with her fork. “That’s a— not so pretty name.”

“Well. If you say so. Would you prefer Edward?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Edward is prettier.”

“You can call him Edward, then,” Sirius said, smiling. 

“Where’s Edward now?” Cassiopeia asked.

“You know how Regulus and I work at a hospital, Cass?” Sirius asked. Cassiopeia nodded. “Well, we met Edward in the hospital three months ago, almost. He’s there, now. He had hurt himself.”

“How?” Cassiopeia asked.

“During a full moon, Cassie. He hurt his shoulder pretty badly.”

“Edward’s a werewolf?”

“Yes, he is,” Remus said. “Like me.”

“Is he still hurt?” Cassiopeia asked, looking between Remus and Sirius.

“Not anymore, no,” Sirius said, heart swelling at how happy it made him that Cassiopeia was slowly (very slowly) accepting the idea of Teddy.

“Where are Edward’s parents?” 

“Well, Teddy’s mama died when he was very very young.”

Cassiopeia’s eyes widened. “Edward has no family?” she sounded mortified.

“We’re Teddy’s family now, Cass,” Sirius said, pulling Cassiopeia out of her chair and into his lap. “Remus and I are his parents.”

“But you're _my_ parents.”

“Of course,” Remus agreed, taking the chair Cassiopeia was previously sitting on to be closer to them. “We are your parents, and we love you to pieces.”

“But we’re also Teddy’s parents.”

“And we love him, too,” Remus added. “That doesn’t mean we love you less, Cantaloupe, we could never. It just means that we love more people.”

“And you know what they say about loving more people…”

Cassiopeia pouted. “I don’t know what they say about that.”

“It’s always better to love more people, Cassie, darling.”

Cassiopeia looked like she was thinking, again. 

Sirius wanted to make it easier for her. “You know Reggie?”

“Yes. I love Reggie.”

Sirius snorted. “Yeah, well, Regulus is my Edward. He’s my baby brother, and I love him very dearly.”

Cassiopeia was staring intently at Sirius, then Remus. “Do you have an Edward, too, daddy?”

Remus grinned as if he couldn’t help himself. “No, unfortunately. I don’t have an Edward or a Regulus. I definitely wish I did, though, Cantaloupe.”

“Un-for-tu-na-te-ly?” Cassiopeia asked.

Remus chuckled. “Meaning, eh, sadly. You know sadly, Cantaloupe?”

Cassiopeia hummed. “I think I could love Edward, too.” She got off of Sirius’ lap and stood in front of the both of them. “Only think! I will know if I love him love him if Edward is nice and sweet and if he doesn’t break my toys!” She turned to Remus, then. “‘know’ is stronger than ‘think’, right daddy?”

Remus looked delighted. Sirius felt delighted, as well. “Right, Cantaloupe. Knowing is definitely stronger than thinking.”

“How old is Edward?” Cassiopeia asked suddenly.

“He’s three, Cass.”

“I’m five!” Cassiopeia said, holding up seven fingers. “That means I’m—I am—”

“Two,” Sirius whispered, putting down two of Cassiopeia’s fingers.

“Two years older than him!”

“You are,” Remus said. “You can teach him _all_ the things you know.”

“And play with him, too.”

Cassiopeia’s eyes brightened. “And make alunimum hats?”

Sirius laughed, startled. “All the a-luh-mi-nee-uhm hats you want, darling.” 

“When is Edward coming?” Cassiopeia asked as she sat down on one of the chairs, reaching out for her plate. Remus pushed it toward her.

“Tomorrow. He’ll come home with me after work.”

“Do you want to set up his bed with me?” Remus asked. “Before he comes home?”

“Can we put it in my bedroom?”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “You’d want that?” 

“Yes. That way I can make up my mind about him faster.”

Sirius laughed, happy and gleeful. It’d be great for Teddy, as well, getting to know his sister and be comfortable with her. Remus leaned his head on Sirius’ shoulder from where he was sitting on the chair next to him. Sirius could tell that Remus was glad, too

“Of course, Cantaloupe, we can.”

Cassiopeia nodded as she began eating her pasta again. 

“Well.”

“Well.”

“That went better than expected. Right?” Remus asked Sirius, raising his head to look him in the eyes.

Sirius breathed. “I could have done without the tears. But definitely better than expected.”

“See?” Remus grinned, pinching Sirius’ side slightly, “I told you she was sweet, didn’t--”

“Raise your voices, please! I can't hear you.”

Remus burst out laughing. Sirius’ heart felt so light. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.

•••

“What’s Edward’s favourite colour, daddy?” Cassiopeia asked. Remus and she were sitting crosslegged on Cassiopeia’s bedroom floor. Cassiopeia was arranging a ‘welcome box’ for Teddy (that was mostly composed of chocolate bars and soft, pink cardigans), and Remus was surrounded by an overwhelming number of wayward bed pieces and screws he had no idea where to put. The bed was (mostly) made, (mostly) sturdy, and Remus was resisting the urge to throw the parts that didn’t fit away and forget all about them.

“Daddy!”

Cassiopeia’s voice startled Remus, making him drop the screws he was holding. He sighed. “Yes, love?”

“What’s Edward’s favourite colour?”

“Oh. Bright blue, like his hair, Cantaloupe,” Remus mumbled as he started picking up the screws. _Were there five or si--_

“Edward has _blue_ hair?” 

Remus froze. He supposed that Teddy being a metamorphmagus never really came up the night before. “Well. Yes, Teddy’s hair is bright blue. He changes it all the time.”

Cassiopeia’s eyes widened, and she dropped the cardigan she was holding on her lap. “Edward is a metamrophtigus?”

Remus was unbelievably happy that Cassiopeia remembered something he had taught her. “A me-ta-mor-ph-ma-gus, yes, Cantaloupe.”

“Are you a metamorphmagus, daddy?”

Remus smiled, a little confused. “No. Why’d you ask that?”

“Edward is a metamorphmagus and a werewolf,” Cassiopeia said, picking up the cardigan and putting it in the box. “You’re a werewolf and—not a metamorphmagus?”

“You’re smart, Cantaloupe, love. Yes, that’s correct,” Remus said, smiling proudly.

Cassiopeia hummed. “Thank you, daddy. Could we do the walls blue?”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “You’d do that?”

Cassiopeia bit her tongue. “Only… only two walls. Two purple, two blue.”

Remus picked up three more screws and decided to give up on figuring out where they were supposed to go. He’d make the bed sturdier with magic. “We could paint the walls tonight, with Teddy. Good?”

Cassiopeia nodded, grinning.

Remus got up, his legs sore. He needed to get the mattress. He was halfway down the stairs when he heard Cassiopeia hurrying behind him. He waited for her on the second to last stair.

“Hey, daddy?”

“Hey, Cantaloupe?”

“What is Edward’s middle name?”

“John,” Remus said, grinning. “Edward John Black-Lupin. Cassiopeia Hope Black-Lupin.” Remus’ heart felt full.

“Your middle name is John, daddy.”

Remus snorted. “It is. Pretty common name, John, don’t you think?” 

Cassiopeia nodded, and when Remus started levitating the mattress up the stairs, Cassiopeia asked, “What’s Edward’s favourite princess, daddy?”

Remus bit his lip. It made him almost unreasonably happy that Cassiopeia was so curious about Teddy. “I’m not sure, Cantaloupe. We’d have to watch the movies to let him decide.”

“His favourite dinosaur?”

Remus shook his head, looking around Cassiopeia’s room for the doodled bed sheets he brought with him. “You can tell him about all the dinosaurs. He’s sure to pick a favourite.”

“But not a Tryannoses Rex, right? That’s my favourite.”

“We would establish that a Ty-rann-o-sau-rus Rex is off-limits, how does that sound?” 

Cassiopeia held her hands out. “Fair is fair, right, daddy?”

Remus picked her up and balanced her on his hip. He kissed her cheek. “‘Course, Cantaloupe, love.”

Things were relatively quiet after that. Remus and Cassiopeia fixed Teddy’s bed, spreading the bedding and sheets and folding the blankets. They made sure the bed was sturdy enough, and the pillows were comfortable enough, and Cassiopeia checked to see if the dinosaur stuffed animal was a T-Rex or not. Cassiopeia decided that it was not a T-Rex but a Velociraptor, and thus she didn’t mind keeping it on the bed. 

Once the bed was set up, and the clothes Remus and Sirius had bought for Teddy were folded and put away, and once Remus had checked on their pizza order for that night, all that was left to do was wait for Teddy and Sirius to arrive home. 

Cassiopeia didn’t like the sound of that.

“But where are they?”

Remus breathed from where he was sitting next to her on one of the kitchen counters in front of the fireplace (because Cassiopeia insisted they wait for them there.) He had answered some variation or another of that question what felt like a hundred times already. “They’ll arrive very shortly, Cantaloupe.”

“But what’s taking them so long?”

“There are some papers that daddy needs to sign,” Remus said. 

“But why?”

“Because when a patient leaves the hospital, Cassiopeia, they need to sign some papers to be discharged.”

“Does Edward know you’re a werewolf, daddy?”

“Yes he does, Cantaloupe.” They had transformed together the month before, and Sirius and he made sure that Edward was as comfortable as you could be transforming into a werewolf. Teddy wasn’t able to take wolfsbane, yet, so it was less than ideal.

“Are Edward’s eyes grey?”

“They’re light brown.”

“But he can turn them grey, right?”

“If he’d like to, yes.”

“Does Edward--”

Regulus stepped out of the fireplace first, wearing his green Healer robes and looking quite tired. Cassiopeia immediately stopped talking and jumped off the counter to run toward him. He caught her and held her to his chest. “Hello, Cantaloupe.”

“Reggie, I’m going to have a _you_ soon!”

Regulus raised his eyebrows, looking at Remus. Remus snorted. “Your brother made that analogy.”

“You don’t have to tell me, I guessed from the absurdity,” Regulus mumbled, then focused on Cassiopeia again. “You’re going to have a baby brother?”

“Yes!”

“Well, I met Edward and I must say—” Regulus began to whisper, “—I like you better. It’s a secret though, Cassie. Can you keep a secret?”

Cassiopeia was full-on giggling, then, and Remus raised an eyebrow. Teddy was originally Regulus’ patient, and he had teared up when Remus and Sirius told him they were going to adopt Teddy. Remus still appreciated Regulus trying to ease any potential Cassiopeia jealousy, though. 

“Where are--”

Words were seemingly magic because Sirius and Teddy stepped out of the fireplace right then. Soot on their shoulders and Teddy’s nose. Sirius was holding Teddy’s duffel bag in his left hand and Teddy’s hand very tightly in his right. Teddy’s eyes were simultaneously droopy, tired, and wide, taking in the kitchen and looking slightly scared. He looked very small next to Sirius, and his gaze broke Remus’ heart, a little bit. He was just about to walk over to him and try to make him feel more comfortable when Cassiopeia beat him to it, getting out of Regulus’ grasp and entering Teddy’s little bubble so quickly that Remus might have missed it if he blinked.

Remus held his breath, praying to everything holy for this to go well.

“Hello, Cass, darling!” Sirius said, maybe a little too enthusiastically. Remus caught Sirius’ eyes and smiled, and Sirius grinned back, all ease and confidence and self-assurance, and Remus could breathe easier. Sirius focused on Cassiopeia, again. “Do you want to introduce yourself to Teddy, maybe?” 

Cassiopeia stared at Teddy, focusing mostly on his hair. She held out her tiny hand, all formal, and said. “Hello, Edward. I’m Cas-si-o-pe-ia,” she spelled slowly. “It’s very nice to meet you!”

Teddy looked at Cassiopeia’s hand, bewildered, and with a tiny push from Sirius, he put his even tinier hand (the one Sirius wasn’t holding) in hers. When Cassiopeia started shaking his hand, his entire forearm shook with it, as well. Sirius had to tell her to go a little gentler, and she did.

“Can you turn your hair purple, Edward?” Cassiopeia asked excitedly. “Like my shirt?”

Teddy was staring open-mouthed at her, then.

“Maybe he’s still not completely comfortable, Cantaloupe?” Remus asked gently, lowering himself so that he was closer to both Cassiopeia’s and Teddy’s heights. Teddy caught his eye, then, and gave him a timid smile. Remus grinned stupidly in return.

“Oh,” Cassiopeia breathed. “That’s okay. We could try it later. Maybe you could turn your eyes grey, Edward. Daddy told me your eyes were light brown but I think they're more gree— Oh!”

Teddy’s hair turned the exact shade of light lilac of Cassiopeia’s pajama shirt, suddenly, and it made Cassiopeia jerk back before bursting into a fit of loud giggles. Teddy started laughing, barely audible at first, but it got louder and louder as it went on. Remus and Sirius had been seeing Teddy for almost three months, and there hadn’t been a single day that passed with them not going by his hospital room, getting to know him better, making him more comfortable around them while they were simultaneously working on the legal side of adoption. Yet Remus hadn’t heard Teddy laugh in that manner before, and he knew that Cassiopeia was going to be good for Teddy, the same way Teddy will surely be good for Cassiopeia. 

Cassiopeia started tugging on Teddy’s hand slightly. “Come on! I want you to tell me which dinosaur you like bestest. T-Rexes are off-limits, un-for-tu-na-te-ly, Edward.”

Teddy didn’t immediately go with Cassiopeia, though. He was looking between Sirius and Remus.

“Go on, Teddy,” Sirius encouraged, letting go of his hand. “Dinosaurs go RAWR!” He said, and both Cassiopeia and Teddy started laughing, again. Teddy looked far more at ease, and he let Cassiopeia tug him toward their living room, where they kept all the illustrated dinosaur books that they could ever need.

Remus got off from the floor, and Sirius pulled him in from his hips. “Hey.”

Remus laughed. “Hey.”

Sirius laughed, too, against Remus’ lips, before kissing him sweetly. “ _That_ went better than--”

“I am unbelievably happy for you two, and for adorable Edward, but please, you guys,” Regulus said. Remus had to admit, he almost forgot he was there. 

Sirius didn’t let go of Remus’ hips. “Go teach your nephew about dinosaurs, Reggie. Better sell him on any and every species except T-Rexs.”

“You don’t want to do that,” Remus agreed. 

Remus’ back was facing Regulus, but he could almost see him roll his eyes. Remus heard his footsteps leave the kitchen, and before the footsteps faded away completely, Regulus said, “I’m, uh, insanely happy for you. And for Edward, as well, like I— like I already said.” And with that, the kitchen was quiet once again. 

Sirius was staring behind Remus’ shoulder, presumably at where Regulus was just standing, and he shook his head disbelievingly. “You know how, sometimes, kids can save a marriage, Re?”

Remus furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t think that’s factual, Si—”

“I think children gave me my brother back.”

Remus laughed, startled. He kissed Sirius’ cheek. “I’m—god, I’m insanely happy, love.”

“So am I, Re,” Sirius said. “You have no idea, Moons. I never thought I’d be able to have this, you know? And I have a family with Remus motherfucking Black-Lupin. And— just, I’m really grateful. And happy.”

“I love you, Sirius.”

“Me, too, Remus.” Sirius said, taking Remus’ hand. “Let’s go talk about dinosaurs until James and Lily get here.”

“How exciting.”

Sirius winked, grinning. “Always, Moons.”

**Author's Note:**

> Family feeeels ❤❤❤


End file.
